The Angel and The Demon
by TheBloodPrincess
Summary: 200 years after the Silver Millenium, a new dark force appears to challenge Queen Serenity and her old comrades. But what happens after that, becomes a battle of the past, present, and future, where the balance of the universe hangs in the hands of 1 blonde Senshi.
1. Prologue

**This is a re-write of an existing story I wrote a few years ago. I took the previous one down because there were things that were inconsistent – and I couldn't stand that. So I took some time off to settle the inconsistencies in my stories, and now I'm putting it back here.**

* * *

><p>I'm going to share a story that perhaps all of you already know – a story that has roots in one of the oldest stories of time: the story of Angels and humans. But this story goes way beyond that, to a time before the Moon Kingdom was established.<p>

Imagine if you can, a world of beauty, where Angels ruled over Heaven. Unbelievably beautiful creatures, each with 3 pairs of wings, the most exquisite of clothes that seemed to have been woven from the wind itself, beautiful glowing haloes sitting atop their heads, and smiles that seemed to brighten up even the darkest nights. This was the realm of the Angels.

The Angels lived in a beautiful world, where peace and prosperity seemed to frolic in the clouds. But even the Angels had their own Kingdom, and with it, their regime, ruled by King Phantos and Queen Stella, and their Court of 8. The council was established with one simple rule: to protect the solar system from harm.

You see, the Angels weren't allowed to interfere with sentient life. Their mission was simply to protect the planets, not its inhabitants. And above all, they were forbidden to change the future. That is, until one angel committed a grave sin. Her name, was Serenity.

Serenity was stunning, even by Angel standards. Her long blonde hair shone brighter than the morning sun, innocent blue eyes that shone like the most brilliant of sapphires. She spent most of her days looking down on the majestic planets revolving around, almost hypnotizing.

But what mesmerized her, out of all the planets, was Earth. It was different from the rest. It had a special significance to her. She would spend every day watching humans go about their lives. And each day, her heart broke, watching flood, famine, war, crime and murder destroy the species she had grown to love.

Finally deciding that she couldn't bear it anymore, she decided to take action. But before she could do anything about it, she had been summoned by Queen Stella.

Kneeling down before her Queen, she watched as the Queen's emerald eyes scrutinized her stoically. She hated the feeling, almost as though her eyes penetrated into her soul and saw her secrets. Finally, the Queen spoke, in a soothing melodious voice.

"Serenity, my court has deemed that you will, in the future, do something that will forever destroy Heaven. For that, I have no choice but to exile you. You will be sent down to Earth, and live the remainder of your life as a human. You are forbidden to tell them anything of us, and you will never be allowed to return."

Serenity hated it. She had heard stories of the Queens almighty Court, that determined with their special abilities bestowed from the Queen herself, how anyone could be a future threat, and had to be "eliminated" before the time came. But, no one was to argue with the Queen. Besides, in this case, it was something she wouldn't have minded, living her life as a human.

"I understand, my Queen." was all she said. With a wave of her scepter, the Queen removed Serenity's Angel status, and banished her to Earth.

Serenity lived on Earth for years, falling in love with a human man named Endymion. The two got married, and soon gave birth to a small child. The child was just as beautiful as Serenity had been. The moment the child was born, Serenity sensed that something had gone wrong. And she couldn't have been more right.

One night, while she was hugging her child to sleep, King Phantos appeared before her. With a wave of his hand, the three appeared back in the Angel Court. Queen Stella, King Phantos, and the ever-present Court of 8 stood at the very end, all of them watching her wearily.

"Serenity." The voice said. The voice was one that was tired – a Queen that had been drained of all her mental ability to control everything. Clearly, since the time she had left, many things had happened.

"Serenity." The Queen repeated, stabilizing her voice. "It has come to my attention that you have given birth to that child in your arms. What you have done, will destroy the Angel Court. Since the day you had gotten pregnant, you have thrown the Angel World into disarray. Angels started warring with each other, Angels fighting to overthrow the Kingdom, Angels that we had to banish to Earth."

Serenity looked confused.

"My Queen, if I may?" said one of her Court of 8. The Queen nodded and waved her hand around dismissively.

"My name is Mei'ou Setsuna. I am the Guardian of Time. I have been watching you for years. The child in your arms is not human, neither is it of Angel descent. She will be a completely different species. I have seen the future and so will you, in time.

In the years that you have been on Earth, the Angel Realm has been in a never-ending battle. Fallen Angels, Angels who have allowed darkness to cloud their souls, and in turn releasing their inner demon, turning their wings black, have been banished to the Realm of Darkness.

But in doing so to protect their Kingdom, the Angel Realm has been thrown into chaos and imbalance. Queen Stella and King Phantos have banished countless Angels to Earth, many of whom have taken you as their example, and whom will eventually follow your footsteps."

The King and Queen stood up silently, Queen Stella staggering for a second, before calling on their powers. The Court of 8 continued to watch, a knowing, but unaccepting gaze set upon their faces.

"Serenity. You have been chosen to lead the Angel Realm into a new era. We will split Heaven into 3 realms.

The upper realm, Aviane, will belong to the Angels, Angels of 100% pure blood descent. Queen Stella and I will continue to manage the upper realm as we have always done.

The middle realm, Gremory, will belong to the fallen angels. They will be allowed to pick their own structure and their own leader. They will manage their own realm, unprotected and uncontrolled by us.

And the lowest realm, Neo, a realm that will be allowed to help humanity, will be left to the Angelics, Angels who are from Angel-human descent. You, Serenity who have unknowingly pioneered the beginning of the Angelics, have been chosen to lead them." said King Phantos. The King and Queen worked their magic, and with a gigantic clap of thunder, it was done.

"You will be allowed to be with your child, and your husband as well. You will be given your Angel status back to help you. And also..." the Queen trailed off, looking for a moment at her Court of 8.

"I have instructed my Court of 8 to assist you while you build your empire. Their job is simply to protect you and your Kingdom. They will follow you down to Neo to assist you in any way you deem fit. Use them wisely." With that, her Court of 8 walked over to face Serenity, their gowns of various colors swishing in the wind.

Serenity wanted to complain, but she knew there was nothing she could say: besides, it was not her place. Queen Stella had made things perfectly clear. This was how things were meant to be. She flexed her wings tentatively, somewhat glad to have them back. She eyed the 8 female Angels around her. They all looked straight ahead, none saying a word to her.

"Good luck, Neo-Queen Serenity." was the last words of Queen Stella.

"Dad, is the story true?" piped up a small kid, tucked safely into bed in the Moon Kingdom.

"Of course, you know as well as I do that it's true." His father said, a knowing smile appearing on his face.

"What do you mean?" the child looked at him curiously, eyes wide as saucers.

"Well... it's said that after many years, more and more Angelics were born, and brought up in the Angelic realm. The Angelic Realm continued to flourish under Neo-Queen Serenity's rule. With the help of the Court of 8, there was finally peace on Earth. Eventually, even the Court of 8 descended to Earth and had children of their own. But, ultimately, being children of the Court of 8, they were special."

"I don't understand."

"My son, the Court of 8, along with Neo-Queen Serenity, were given the task to protect Earth, against everything we humans could do to harm each other, and against anything that the Gremory's Fallen Angels could throw at us." He smiled as his son's eyes betrayed his sudden understanding.

"Do you mean – "

"Yes my son. Our Queen Serenity and the 8 Sailor Senshi are the blood descendants of Neo-Queen Serenity and the Court of 8, continuing to do what they were destined to do. We, my son, are in the midst of Angelics."

* * *

><p>Queen Serenity stood on the balcony, leaning her hands on the railing. This was her favorite spot in the entire castle, just because she felt she could see the whole world from that spot. How long had it been since she had rebuilt her Kingdom, how long since she had sat on the throne? With the power of her crystal, her world literally stopped spinning. There was no death, there was no war, and the world lived in peace.<p>

Her 4 Guardian Senshi took care of the four corners of her Kingdom. Sailor Mercury looked after the East end, the North was protected by Sailor Mars, the South by Sailor Jupiter, and the west by Sailor Venus. All four of her guardian Senshi lived with her in her Crystal Palace, protected by the crystal. But every night, when she retreated to the balcony to look at her Kingdom, she would always quietly wonder how the others were doing.

When her Kingdom was completely restored, she worried for her people. They had seen battle after battle, destruction after war, and she didn't want them to go through it again. She knew her Moon Crystal was a delicious target to many, and she didn't want anyone to interfere with her Kingdom, not after they had spent so many years in peace. And it was because of that, that Queen Serenity had made the hardest decision in her life.

She had known, without a question, that they would have gone, whether she asked them to or not. After all, it was their job, and it had been their job for decades. It was their job to protect her, a job that they were deadly serious about. Though back then she didn't appreciate it, she understood now that all those times, all they were doing, was protecting her.

In order to save the world, they put the weight on their own shoulders, choosing the only path they thought was possible, leaving her and her Senshi out of it, not wanting to stain their souls and their hearts with guilt. Her four most loyal warriors, her four strongest and most deadly fighters, were somewhere out there, continuing their mission to protect her and her Kingdom.

She remembered the night they left, as though it was yesterday. The four of them, knelt at her feet.

"Uranus, you don't have to do this. None of you have to go." She had said, in a whisper so soft that she was sure they wouldn't be able to hear her. Sailor Uranus looked up, her stern teal eyes meeting Queen Serenity's sapphire blue eyes. She gave the Queen a knowing smile.

"My Queen, we will always be by your side. But this is something that we have to do. We were never meant to stay by your side: that's what your guardians are here for. Don't worry, if anything happens, don't hesitate to call on us." Uranus had said, a knowing soft smile dancing on their lips, before the four of them stood up, bowed one last time, and disappeared into the night.

_"Many years ago, before we first met, my mother told me a story of Queen Serenity, of how they protected the world and the Angel Realm. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto. You are my Angels. You've selflessly protected the Moon Kingdom and my family, just like the story."_ She looked out into the darkness of the night, beyond the illumination of her Kingdom.

"I can't wait to see you guys." She whispered, looking forward to the end of the week, where all her warriors were to return to the Moon Kingdom for a once-in-a-decade celebration. It was her 210th birthday. _I miss the times when my birthday was counted by years, instead of decades_. She thought to herself bitterly as she headed back to her quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Old readers, please bear with me! New readers, let me know what you think :) I'll try my best to post a new chapter every week or so... but I'd love to know what you guys think as the story progresses!<strong>


	2. A Premonition

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews so far! Glad to know your thoughts. Please let me know if there's anything I should improve on etc. I'd love to hear from you guys!**

Haruka sat in front of a screen of computers, her heavy boots comfortably perched on the table in front of her, hands behind her head as she leant back against a plush seat, teal eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

She was bored, and if there was one thing that the blonde hated more than being away from action, it was being bored. Boredom did not suit the wild blonde, who would considered any moment not doing anything, a moment wasted. But she would not complain: this was her job. For centuries, she had, with Neptune and Pluto by her side, led the protection of the Solar System.

In their long history, they had failed only once: and that one failure had cost them all their lives. She had never been able to accept that she had failed, that she had endangered her comrades and nearly destroying the one place that she had been sworn to protect. Neo-Queen Serenity had granted them a second chance, sending them back in time to save Earth.

She had been awoken in the past, and along with the return of her Uranian abilities, came her memories. She remembered everything: how they had failed to destroy the aliens before they had snuck their way past her radar. She blamed herself: she had failed, there was no excuse. And for the rest of her years, she was stuck on Earth, living her life as a not-so-normal human. And though she hated to admit it, her life on Earth gave her a unique feeling that she never experienced all those years on Uranus: comrades, friendship, and most of all, hope.

In her past, she remembered, her steadfast faith in her King and Queen was just that, blind faith. She, among all the rest, believed in them more than anyone else had, even though she refused to admit it. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity was her reason for fighting, a reason that she had never lost sight of no matter how many years would pass.

But this time, fighting _alongside_ her King and Queen, or rather against her King and Queen, her faith strengthened. There was a purity in them she never expected, a willingness to believe in the best of people, to have a hope and trust in everyone that was impossible to understand. Even when faced with the end of the world, her Queen chose to believe in the best of her enemy.

_Stupidity._ That was what she thought at first. Blinded by her mission to protect the Earth from the exact thing that she had failed the previous time, she had neglected to understand this in her Queen: the eternal love of her Queen, her never wavering ability to open her heart to anyone, could create miracles that no one else would have believed possible. And since then, she swore to not only protect Crystal Tokyo, but to keep a close eye on her Queen. _Her heart will always be pure and innocent. She will never understand how we Outers think. But the very least we can do, is make sure that she's safe._

By the time she turned 24, Neo-Queen Serenity had created Crystal Tokyo, immortalizing everyone. Not that it mattered to her. As long as they did not have an heir to their thrones, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune would forever be reborn from nothingness, to continue their never-ending mission to protect Crystal Tokyo. Immortality only made things a little easier: there would be no need to reawaken, no need to regain memories. _No need to spend wasted years fighting with my destiny._ She added silently to herself, knowing herself fully well enough to know that each time she was reincarnated, she would spend years fighting against her Uranian blood, till the day she finally gave in.

Haruka finally snapped out from her thoughts, deciding that a break would do her well. Stepping out into the balcony, she smiled as a gale of strong wind met her. If there was one thing she loved about her home planet more than Earth, it was the wind. Earthian wind was never quite strong enough for her, unlike the Uranian wind which blew cold and stiff through her loosely buttoned shirt and jeans.

From her Miranda Castle, she could see everything. Where her castle was a lonely and empty living space that felt more like a sanctuary of a security guard as the days went past, her empire was completely different. Bathed in lights of gold and navy, her citizens busying themselves with their everyday lives. She, however strange it may sound, had never wished she was one of those citizens. Normalcy did not suit Haruka, nor did it satisfy her. She loved being a Princess: well, not all of it. She could do away with the gowns and the formal, stuffy events, but she loved fighting, protecting, and most importantly, she respected her power, and the King and Queen she spent an eternity protecting.

Suddenly, a voice so familiar cracked through her communication systems, once again breaking her out of her thoughts. "Ruka, are you there?" She literally ran back to her computer.

"I'm here." She said with a smile as she repositioned herself, her feet once again resting on the side of the table. "What's up?"

The screen closest to her buzzed to life, a young woman with aquamarine waves. Sailor Neptune was staring back at her. The screen did not do the Neptunian Princess justice. Haruka smiled knowingly as the Neptunian Princess stared at her for a second, a scowl clearly threatening to appear on the mermaid's face.

"You know, for the sake of appearances, you should really stop dressing like a civilian. It's not like you have an identity to hide anymore." replied the melodious voice teasingly. Haruka laughed as she scratched her head.

"It's not that." Haruka shook her head. Michiru knew her well enough. The Uranian Princess did not like staying in her Senshi form for any longer than it was necessary, neither did she like the beautiful princess dresses that came with the job. It was no wonder that while the tomboy was on Earth she adopted a liking for male clothing: it was the one place she could dress and act however she pleased, a privilege that she was not allowed to as a Uranian Princess.

"How's everything going on your end?" Neptune finally asked, deciding to change the topic. The blonde wasn't going to give in either way, and there was no point in arguing with the stubborn leader of the Outer Senshi.

"The same as usual. Being bored to hell." Haruka replied with a laugh. A red alarm rang out, alerting both princesses. Haruka glanced at the screens momentarily, before turning back to the one with Michiru's face, now tense.

"Looks like someone heard you." Neptune laughed. "Meet you there?"

Haruka nodded, and pressed another button.

"Ura! I'm leaving the castle to you!" She called out to her sprite, her miniature clone, Guardian Uranus appeared.

"Okay!" the Guardian chirped, as Haruka transformed back into Sailor Uranus. White gloves wove themselves around her long fingers as navy blue heeled boots wrapped her nimble feet. All the energy of her guardian planet rose to meet her, enveloping her body, caressing it as though it were a hug from a long lost friend. When the blinding light vanished, Sailor Uranus stood, flexing her fingers and wrists.

All of this was part and parcel of her life, and she had long since accepted it. But while she didn't particularly like the fuku, she loved the power that came along with it. Sure, as Haruka she had always exuded a certain power that radiated off the people around her, and as Princess Uranus even more so. But as Sailor Uranus, she felt a power even she could not explain: how her body seemed to absorb every vibe of her planet, how the strength of the strongest winds and the swiftest clouds, seemed to flow through her gloved hands.

She smiled smugly, unaware of her Guardian watching her closely.

"Go kick some ass!" The Guardian chirped happily.

"You know it, Ura." Sailor Uranus winked and laughed as she leapt out of the open balcony.

The small guardian shook her head, trying to suppress a laugh. The tall blonde would never admit it, but she enjoyed the lifestyle she had now.

* * *

><p>Sailor Uranus was floating through space, keeping an eye out for the disturbance she knew was coming. From a distance, she saw an aquamarine blur, and smiled to herself.<p>

"World Shaking!" she yelled, calling upon a ball of gold light that shot through the night, blinding her enemies.

"Uranus! You're late!" yelled Neptune. Uranus laughed, approaching her partner. "This is why I said, for convenience sakes, you shouldn't even bother de-transforming." Neptune complained, watching as the blonde senshi approached her. Uranus laughed heartily as the two stood, back to back, her sword raised by her side.

"Shall we?" she asked, glancing around them. There were approximately 200 of them, strange, dark, winged creatures, that flew at a speed comparable to the unmatched Wind Senshi. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them carefully.

"Let's go, Uranus." Neptune's voice never losing its elegance, the two shot forward, ready to attack. Uranus slashed her way through with incredible speed. They weren't particularly strong, but they were fast. However, when it came to speed, no one dared to challenge the Wind Senshi, and for good reason. While she was fighting, she kept a close eye on Neptune, who seemed to have no problem dealing with the speed. _She's been running next to me all these years, after all._

Half an hour later, Uranus and Neptune stopped to rest on one of the floating clusters between their planets.

"It's been awhile since we had to fight off so many." Neptune panted, somewhat tired from the earlier battle.

"Yeah, but they never seem to learn." replied Uranus, lying down on the granite to look up at the skies. "How long have we been doing this?" she said, ignoring the stray strands of blonde hair that waved around her face.

"Longer than I can recall. Let's see, Serenity is 210 now. So... she was 22 when she re-constructed Silver Millenium. So by that theory, that makes... 98 years? Way too long." Neptune said, lying down by her fellow Senshi.

"Not to mention all the years we've done this before rebirth." Uranus laughed. But neither of them would complain: this was a job they were born for. Silence fell upon the both of them, and Uranus knew immediately that Neptune was worried about something.

"I've been watching the mirror closely..." Neptune started, her eyes tracing her planet's orbit slowly. Uranus sat up, staring at the beautiful princess next to her, but waited for the aquamarine princess to continue. "Something's about to happen. I can feel the seas roaring in protest."

"I know." Uranus said in response, following the younger Neptunian's gaze. "I feel it too, the wind has been unstable and uneasy in the past few weeks. I doubt it's anything worrisome, Setsuna hasn't said anything about it." she added, feeling the Neptunian's eyes shift to her, all the more refusing to tear her eyes away from the darkness around them.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer: they never had to share much words with each other. There was a bond that no one could understand, strong enough for the two of them to remain as steadfast as they ever were, despite being planets away. And while they often met in such battles, they enjoyed spending some time after, sitting on a random speck of space rock, just enjoying each other's company.

"So..." Neptune finally spoke again, and Uranus could hear just a smirk of a teasing voice hidden behind the falsely serious tone the Neptunian Princess took. "What are you wearing for the grand ball on the 30th?"

Surprised teal eyes met teasing blue ones as Uranus stared at her partner. "Don't tell me you were planning on showing up in a suit." The melodious voice continued in a soft mocking voice. Uranus frowned, but chose not to reply. Neptune laughed: just as she had expected.

"It's been too long..." the blonde finally said. Neptune looked over to her partner. It was true: it had been too long since all 10 of them had met. Of course, the Outer Senshi had watched closely from the distance of their home planet, watching as the Moon Kingdom blossomed under the capable hands of the 4 Inner Senshi, King Endymion and Queen Serenity.

* * *

><p>Queen Serenity paced back and forth in her bedroom excitedly. She had always enjoyed celebrating her birthday, but after the years had flown by, even age had begun to seem irrelevant. But this year, her birthday was special. For the first time in almost 100 years, her 4 Outer Guardians were returning to the Moon Kingdom. They had been against it at first: Uranus especially much so.<p>

"Our job is to protect you and your Kingdom. We cannot leave our posts." Had been the stonic reply each time she had invited them over for a celebration. Not that she was expecting anything different. Despite the stoic and annoyingly standard answer the Uranian Princess gave on behalf of her team, the Queen knew better. Out of all her Senshis, Princess Uranus was probably the one that believed in her the most.

Yes, her Inner Senshi believed in her to an extent that was unbelievable. The Inner Senshi believed in her dream and her purity, and that together they could do anything they set their minds to.

But the Outer Senshi had a different level of trust for the Moon Princess, Princess Uranus even more so. They believed in her so much, that they willingly exiled themselves to a lifetime of loneliness, away from the Moon Princess that they loved. And all these years, they continued to believe in her steadily, believing that without them, she would continue to flourish, that she was strong enough alone.

And amongst all, Princess Uranus, who had been the most hostile towards her during their time on Earth, who never felt a need to inform her of the impending threats that they were facing, choosing rather to let her live her life in peace and obliviousness, had single-handedly left the comfort of friends, sending herself and her team out into the darkness, against any foreign enemies, just so she could live in peace in her Kingdom.

But this time, despite all of Uranus' attempts, even she could not deny Queen Serenity this one wish. Not only was this her 210th birthday, this year it fell on the day of an eclipse. An eclipse was seen as a good sign, where the Sun, Earth and Moon aligned, symbolising the alignment of King Endymion, Queen Serenity, and a higher power.

"Very well." The Uranian Princess had grudgingly agreed, finally giving in to her Queen, ruffling her blonde hair with a troubled expression on her face. "Getting Pluto to leave the Time Gates will require some convincing." She added. The Queen had smiled serenely as a reply.

Queen Serenity quickly got dressed, an off-shoulder white gown with beautiful intricate gold circular trimmings across her chest. She brushed her hair, for a moment her eye lingering on the crescent moon on her forehead. Smiling at the memories that came along with it, she walked out of her room and headed to the grand hall.

The scene at the Grand Hall that greeted her stunned her. On one end stood her 4 Guardian Senshi, and on the other, her King and their daughter. She couldn't help but to smile: it had been awhile since she had seen her warriors in such beautiful gowns, for they spent most of their time in their Sailor fukus.

The Merculean Princess, Mizuno Ami, was wearing a modest strapped light blue gown that flowed like the gentle lakes and rivers on Earth, carefully caressing her petite body, matching her short hair perfectly.

The fiery Martian Princess, Hino Rei, with long bellowing black hair, chose a strapped fiery red dress that hugged her curves, before flaring out at the knees. She looked simply magnificent, fierce, but yet sexy and sophisticated.

Beside her, was the tall Princess Jupiter, Kino Makoto. A strapped dress hung on her shoulders, dark green as the forests of Earth. The beautiful silk dress hug closely along her slim waist, before slitting open dramatically at the thigh, with a white silk layer sensually flowing along the edges.

Of course, Aino Minako, affectionally known as the Princess of Love, with her bright blonde hair trailing behind her like a wave of gold, chose an equally bright golden dress, that layered beautifully to her feet.

She turned her gaze to her husband, King Endymion, who looked as handsome as the first day she had met him, wearing a handsome black suit. She would never admit it, but she had always loved him in suits. And next to him was her beautiful daughter, dressed in a gorgeous pink dress that suited her cute personality.

All of them turned to her and smiled.

"Usagi! You look great!" The girls crooned as she gave them a hug.

"Thanks! You all look great too!" She exclaimed, and for a moment it almost seemed as though they were back in the past, back when they were still teenagers, joking about pop stars, chasing handsome boys and laughing at each other's stupidities.

With a great resounding bell that seemed to echo through the hallways, guests started pouring in. Usagi had invited all her friends into her castle for the party, and everyone knew how friendly Usagi could be: almost the entire Moon Kingdom would show up for her party.

As she shook her hands with her guests and mingled around in the crowd, she found herself constantly staring at the clock. _They're late. _

The moment the thought occurred to her, the grand doors opened, and the smell of roses reached her nose. Without even turning around, she knew that her special guests had finally arrived. Unable to control her happiness, she spun around. And there they were.

Standing by the front door, was the 4 people she was most eager to see.

The petite Tomoe Hotaru, Princess of Saturn, dazzling in a simple strapped gown of dark purple and white, full length gloves covering her slim hands. She looked nervous: her glaive held loosely at her side.

Beside her, with mysterious knowing eyes that gave nothing away, a sheet of long black hair flowing off her shoulders and unto her back, in a double-strapped dress of pure black and a train of white covering her tall figure, with full length black gloves covering arms gently holding her staff, was the Senshi of the Afterlife, Princess of Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates, Mei'ou Setsuna. Her deep magenta eyes gazed at the scene around her, a gently smile on her lips.

But when it came to elegance, no one could outdo the elegant Neptunian Princess. Looking completely perfect in a hugging v-neck silk dress that exuded grace and elegance, in a beautiful teal color that matched her hair, Kai'ou Michiru stood elegantly, a hand on her hips.

Standing in the middle of the 4, in a simple deep navy blue strapped gown that exposed her shoulders and arms, caressing her as though the gown was made of the wind itself, with her hands on her hips, teal eyes surveying the scene around her, stood the Almighty Sailor Uranus, short blonde hair windswept and messy as it had been years ago.

"Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru!" Usagi practically screamed across the room. Everyone turned around to stare at the 4 that had entered the Grand Hall. Those 4 names were well-known by anyone who attended the party. Those were the names of the mysterious 4 heroes that completed the Queen's entourage. They were the 4 that were never seen, rarely spoken about, but always out there.

"Queen Serenity." The four greeted with a nod of their heads. In a second, the 4 were pummeled by hugs from the other Princesses.

"It's been so long!" Minako exclaimed. Haruka laughed. 100 years may have almost passed, but the Inners hadn't changed much.

"It's nice to see all of you too." Michiru smiled serenely.

"HOTARU-CHAN!" came a yell that caused the youngest of the Outers to spin around.

"ChibiUsa!" the two young girls hugged. Michiru laughed.

"Hotaru-chan, come with me! I have a lot to show you!" The two young girls excused themselves and left, leaving the adults to catch up.

* * *

><p>As the rest of the Senshi sat at a corner catching up the Outers on the on-goings of the Moon Kingdom since they departed almost a 100 years ago, Haruka couldn't help but to zone out. She was never one to be interested in gossip or these kinds of catchup sessions, but being around her Queen comforted her and allowed her to, for a day, see everything that her Princess had accomplished all these years.<p>

From the corner of her eyes, Queen Serenity watched as the tall blonde looked around absent-mindedly, not really focusing on the conversation at hand.

"Haruka, may we talk to you in private?" Queen Serenity spoke, as King Endymion, Queen Serenity and Haruka stepped out for a moment, ignoring the rest of the curious glances that followed them.

Once outside, the three sat down in the middle of a rose-filled garden.

"We heard about the new enemy, the black winged demons from days ago." Endymion started. Haruka blinked in response, a frown appearing on her face.

"Their numbers worry us. If they can allow 200 or so of their men to be destroyed like that, how many more men do they have?" Queen Serenity admitted. Haruka stared from her Queen to her King, not really sure what to say.

"We don't know much either, but if Setsuna isn't worried, I don't see any cause for alarm." Haruka replied carefully.

"Agreed. But we're going to keep an eye on this situation. We have decided not to inform the Inners thus far, and we're hoping this would just be an isolated incident, but just in case, please keep us updated if there's another threat from them." King Endymion said.

"Of course." Haruka nodded seriously, pausing for a moment to consider whether she wanted to tell them about the premonition that both she and Michiru had, but decided against it. Thus far, this was an isolated incident. And clearly it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

A servant appeared from the corner of the garden, gesturing Queen Serenity towards her. "I'll be right back." Usagi said. Haruka watched as Usagi got up, leaving her momentarily with King Endymion. Haruka continued sitting in silence. Even back on Earth many years ago, the two had barely spoken.

"She misses you all." Mamoru said simply. Haruka nodded her head slowly.

"We miss her too. We miss all of this. But you have to understand, we can't stay. As much as we want to, we can't. This was not meant to be our future. We weren't meant to fight together, we weren't meant to be a team, not this way."

"I understand, but you know how she is. Just promise her you'll come back to visit more often, I'm sure it'll be the best gift anyone can ever give her."

"King Endymion, you know I'll do anything for her. I'd die if she asked me to. But this is one thing I cannot promise her. Her safety and your Kingdom's safety is on our shoulders. We failed once, and we have no intention of failing again."

"At least stay the night, just tonight. For her." Mamoru pressed. Haruka sighed, a frown appearing on her face as she considered it.

"Okay." was her final answer. Mamoru smiled warmly, just as Usagi returned. Mamoru told her the happy news, and Usagi's face broke out into a wide smile as she hugged the blonde, tears threatening to flow down her large sapphire eyes. Haruka hugged the petite blonde back, not missing the happy glint in Mamoru's eyes.

_It's only one night. _Haruka tried to convince herself. She had no idea how bad a decision she had just made.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?"<p>

"Yes, Father. Everything is ready." said a dark winged figure, kneeling at the foot of a black throne.

"Good. Prepare the troops. It's time. Tonight, we strike."

"Yes, Father." The figure bowed and disappeared into thin air.


	3. Defeated

**Thank you for the comments so far guys! and for letting me know that I uploaded the wrong chapter twice! Hope it didn't confuse anyone. Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>When Princess Uranus, along with King Endymion and Queen Serenity returned back to the party, the Queen had a smile on her face that reminded everyone of the cheerful bubbly 16 year old she had once been. Granted, that was almost 200years ago, but Queen Serenity had never once lost the youthful traits she had always had.<p>

"What's with the smile, Usagi?" teased Rei, her arms crossed around her dress. She knew the Princess had a secret she was dying to share.

Michiru eyed the blonde, who was standing a few steps behind her King and Queen respectfully, adamantly looking at a random spot in the ceiling, pointedly avoiding her gaze as Usagi exclaimed, "They agreed to stay the night!"

The Inners screamed in a pitch so high that threatened to shatter glass as Michiru continued staring at the blonde, who sheepishly scratched her head. Michiru smiled to herself: only Queen Serenity could possibly ever change the tall blonde's mind once it had been made up, and clearly the Queen had finally found a way to convince the blonde to stay.

The blonde plopped herself next to the Neptunian Princess, who continued to stare at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Michiru. I know what you're thinking. But if you were there, you couldn't have said no either." She whispered so only the Neptunian goddess could hear. Michiru laughed musically - but chose not to reply the blonde. After all, the blonde knew what she was doing, and as much as Michiru refused to admit, she was also missing being around the Inner Senshi.

Haruka continued eating her salad, more to occupy her mind than anything else. She had known Michiru wasn't going to say much about her decision, and Hotaru would be more than happy to spend time with her best friend. But it was Setsuna's gaze she was keen to avoid. The charcoal-haired beauty was staring at her with those annoyingly know-it-all penetrating magenta eyes, a sad smile on her ebony features. Was it just her imagination, or did Setsuna's eyes betray some form of divine understanding that she was not allowed to divulge?

Haruka continued picking through her salad, an ear listening out carefully to the many conversations going on around her. Michiru and Ami were talking about new findings and discoveries on the Moon Kingdom (with a very confused Makoto and Rei in between them). King Endymion and Setsuna were discussing her job in the Time Gates, Setsuna giving her usual knowing smile. Minako and Usagi were going on animatedly about the first time they had met her, back at the old Crowne Arcade. She nodded occasionally, laughing at the memory in her mind. Life was so much simpler back then, and to an extent she enjoyed it. Not that she hated her job: she loved it, it made her feel important and it gave her a sense of pride knowing she was doing something no one else could do.

Suddenly, the soothing dinner music stopped, and the music sped up, accompanied by the lively beat of the drums. In an instant, Usagi's eyes lit up. Haruka couldn't help but to chuckle: even after so many years away from Earth, that one song still made her smile. It reminded her of life as a Senshi on Earth.

Haruka watched as Mamoru took Usagi to the dance floor, followed closely by the rest of the Inners, each with a male counterpart. She wasn't surprised: after all, they lived here on this planet, surely they must have had countless suitors.

_Kami ga sora ni moeagaru  
>Karada ga honou no you yo<br>Yada wa nande kou naru no  
>HONTO ni mou okocchau kara<em>

Watching Usagi and Mamoru dance, reminded her of the time she had sent Usagi to the Tokyo Tower knowingly to meet Kaolinite, knowing fully well she was about to send this girl to die.

_Koi wo shite setsunai mama  
>Amai yume wo mitetai no ni<br>Yurusenai AITSU-ra no sei yo  
><em>  
>Many a times when this memory came back to her, she wondered how her Queen found her heart to forgive her unconditionally, but now she knew: her Queen was incapable of hate, unable to see anything but the best in everyone, even in her enemies.<p>

Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne  
>Tataki-tsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo<br>Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha  
>Mezame-nasai aoi senshi yo<p>

"Michi, let's go join them." She said, pulling the aquamarine princess up from the dance floor. Michiru smiled as the blonde led her expertly around the room. The two twirled around the room, teal and royal blue silk entwining themselves like two old friends hugging each other, as Haruka spun the shorter princess around.

Donna warui hito datte  
>Suki nara shinjite miru no<br>Sore wo riyou suru nante  
>Sonna no yaccha-ikenai no yo<p>

In that moment, the entire world seemed to dissolve, and only Michiru stood in front of her. Despite how long it had been since they last waltzed together, nothing seemed to have changed. They were still completely in sync, as they always had been in battle and in life.

_Itsudatte mamoritai no  
>Anata no tame tonde yuku wa<br>Ai dake ga kagirinai ENAJII-_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Michiru asked as Haruka snapped out of her thoughts. Haruka smiled, knowing she could not lie to her previous life partner.

"Was just thinking about us. How we used to be." She admitted with a small smile. The aquamarine maiden smiled back at her, a sad look on her face. Haruka frowned, confused. Was it pity? It was, after all, the mermaid's idea.

_Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
>Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo<br>Nani ga nandemo ganbaranakucha  
>Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo<em>

"Hey, don't worry. I'm over it. 100 years is more than enough for anyone to get over it." She said, trying to tease Michiru. Michiru smiled elegantly, a smile that she had dearly missed.

In the 100 years that they had gone by, Haruka and Michiru had separated ways, simply because it had been the right thing to do. Their job took precedence over everything, and they both agreed that while they stayed together, they were a danger to each other. So together, they had chosen to sacrifice their relationship.

"I'm not worried. I know you well enough." Michiru whispered back playfully. She had been worried about the blonde at first, knowing fully well the blonde's temperament. But Michiru knew, if there was one thing Haruka loved more than anything, it was her mission: something no one could deviate her mind from.

Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
>Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo<br>Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha  
>Mezame-nasai ai no senshi yo<p>

Applause broke out, and they took a polite bow as the party concluded. Queen Serenity and King Endymion stayed behind to thank the rest for attending, leaving the 4 Outer Senshi in the hands of her 4 Guardians.

* * *

><p>Makoto led Haruka to a guest room on the East Wing. When she opened the door, Makoto smiled as Haruka's jaw dropped. The room was gorgeous, with full-length windows that seemed to open up to the skies. Haruka looked at the full moon, shining brightly from her window, accompanied tonight by all the stars of the night. Royal blue curtains flowed over the windows, champagne gold drapes hanging over a comfortable white bed.<p>

"This was supposed to be your suite, if you... you know..." Makoto trailed off awkwardly. Haruka nodded. She knew what the tall brunette was going to say.

"Usagi had everything cleaned in case you agreed to stay the night." Makoto smiled kindly. Haruka couldn't help but to smile back.

"There's some change in the closets in case you, you know, prefer a change of clothing." Makoto laughed as Haruka opened the cupboard, and a genuine smile erupted from her face. As Haruka pulled out a pair of pants and a button-down shirt and headed to the bathroom, leaving the door open as Makoto sat on her bed, waiting for the taller blonde to finish changing.

"You know... I've always admired you." said the brunette in a soft voice.

"What for?" Haruka asked, sticking her head out of the door frame as she continued to change.

"For everything. For trying to take the weight off our shoulders, for taking the responsibility so we wouldn't have to. If I were in your shoes I don't know what I would have done."

"Whatever you would have done, you wouldn't have nearly gotten your partner killed thrice." Haruka replied neutrally. Makoto laughed nervously.

Haruka finished changing, and turned to the mirror. Washing her hands and running them through her wild hair, she stepped out of the toilet. Makoto couldn't help but to smile.

"What's the agenda for the night?" Haruka asked as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. Makoto smiled, and led them out of her room to the observatory, where the rest were already waiting.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black, the land only illuminated by the light of the moon. A lone figure stood in front of the rest, his wings flared at attention, pacing back and forth, watching each of them carefully. A thousand or so winged figures kneeled before him.<p>

"Boys, tonight, we will revive the ancient stories. We will remind them who we are, and who sent us down here. Tonight, my dear fallen angels, we will re-write history, and all of you here will be a part of it." said the figure in front.

"All of you have been briefed on your job. Be careful: we may be targeting Angelics, but there are Angels amongst them. Kill them all if you must, but leave **HER** for me."

"Yes sir." echoed all of them in unison.

The demon lord flared his wings, and in doing so, his army stood, and in one fluid movement their spread their wings, and flew off into the night, momentarily blocking the moonlight as they rose into the air.

The demon lord smiled: his long red hair flowing in the night breeze. He watched the skies above him, satisfied, as his army floated in mid-air, waiting for his lead. And in a speed unmatched by any of his army, he shot up into the air, 3 pairs of black wings stretching themselves to their full width as they flew down, towards the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

><p>It was 2am in the morning. Haruka had just returned to her room an hour earlier, and immediately threw herself into bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. She was completely exhausted, having spent the entire day watching and patrolling her designated areas before arriving back at Miranda Castle, taking a quick shower, a quick change of clothes, before teleporting herself over to Earth for the party.<p>

They had spent the last 5-6 hours catching up: a whirlwind of a summary to fit almost 200 years worth of stories into those few hours. But despite that, the tall tomboy had thoroughly enjoyed herself in the company of the few people she trusted with her life. And so she had agreed to stay, against her better judgment, solely because she knew it would make her Queen happy.

Suddenly, her communicator beeped. She sleepily reached for her communication device and flipped it open, and without opening her eyes, she spoke.

"Ura? Oh god I'm sorry I forgot to tell you –" She apologized sleepily, realizing that she had forgotten to inform her sprite that she would not be home.

"Your Highness!" came the response. She winced. She never liked that title: it was too formal, and she was never one to be attracted to terms of formality like that. "There's been an emergency!" her sprite squeaked. Immediately, she sat up from her bed, completely awake.

"What is it?" She said, as she jumped out of bed.

"I'm sorry! I've been watching the monitors all night but they were under my radar. I didn't notice it until it's too late."

"Ura, please. Get to the point." She urged.

"Sorry! It's the black-winged creatures from the last time."

"Where are they headed?" she asked, but when she turned to the still-open window, she froze.

"They're on their way to the Moon Kingdom!" squeaked her sprite in response.

Haruka couldn't respond, she was staring in awe at the sight before her. _You're wrong. They're already here._ She thought to herself as she stared at the black dots that almost blocked out the moonlight.

"Ura, inform Neptune." She said tensely. Transforming quickly, she pushed the window open and jumped out of it. _I knew this was a bad idea. We should have gone back to our posts._ Sailor Uranus thought to herself as she felt slightly more awake with the cold wind blasting in her face.

* * *

><p>"URANUS!" came the teasing, melodic voice that she could recognize anywhere. Behind her were the rest of the Sailor Senshi. The 11 of them stood in a row, watching as the creatures drew closer to them.<p>

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Sailor Jupiter asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Sailor Venus replied, and with that all 11 of them shot forward. Sailor Uranus watched as the battle raged around her. The creatures moved at great speed, but there was something different about them. Not only did they move faster than the first wave, they were much stronger. Sailor Uranus could see that the Inners were struggling with the speed of these creatures, but she had her hands full.

The Demon Lord looked at the fight around him: blasts of light flashing as the Senshi fought, each surrounded by an endless sea of black wings. Then he saw her: and in an instant he knew she was the one he had been searching for.

**She**, unlike the rest of them, was fast, and she was powerful. He watched for few moments as she fought with intense speed and strength. She exuded strength, but she had the uncanny grace of a creature he had not seen in millenniums. Allowing a smile to grace his pearly white skin, he flew over to where she was.

"I'm impressed." He said, hands in leather pockets as he flew effortlessly towards her. The black-winged creatures backed off, circling the two of them. Sailor Uranus turned to look at him, a hand carelessly resting on her hip.

"I'm guessing you're the boss here." said Uranus coldly, as he gave him a quick sweeping look, before resting her eyes on his 3 pairs of wings.

"Fast, smart, and cocky." he replied, with a smirk on his face. Uranus continued to stare at him wordlessly. "My name is Damien Sinclair." Uranus blinked, confusion apparent on her face. She had heard that name before, but she couldn't quite place it. The Demon Lord smiled. "I see you've heard of me, Almighty Uranian Princess."

"What do you want?" Uranus asked, keeping a close eye on his army surrounding her.

"Don't worry, they won't attack unless I tell them to." blood red eyes continued to stare at her. Uranus smirked, but stayed silent. "I've come to take back what's rightfully mine."

In a swift motion, Sailor Uranus summoned a golden ball of energy, aiming it directly at the demon lord. Just before it was about to hit him, he raised a hand and stopped her attack easily.

Sailor Uranus's eyes widened.

"Now, relax. We're just talking." He said with a smile, waving a hand. The circle of demons around her opened up, and what she saw in the gap made her heart stop. In the sharp hands of the winged demons, tightly in their grasp, was the Moon Princess and the others. Each of them pinned down by one of the winged creatures: sharpened talon-like fingernails precariously pressed against their necks.

"So talk." Sailor Uranus said coldly, never taking her eyes off her Queen. She hated being in these type of scenarios, but she wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her Queen.

"You see, I came here looking for someone. Someone I haven't seen in millions of years. Someone who has a small star-shaped scar over her heart. I came here, for you, Haruka." He said, his eyes twinkling as he watched her eyes widened, her hands absentmindedly clenching and un-clenching.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, her mind reeling. _How in the hell would he know that?_

"I want you to come with me. You have my word that I won't let my men hurt your friends, as long as you come with me."

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because I could have just as easily killed them, and you know it." was the cold reply. Without a word, he signaled two of his men, who flew up next to her. "So what will it be?"

Uranus sighed, defeated. She had known the moment they subdued her Queen and King she had her hands tied. Taking that as a signal of her agreement, the demon lord nodded. The two demons grabbed her wrists and snapped on two thin silver bracelets. The moment both bracelets snapped shut around her wrists, she felt them burn white hot, before her strength and power disappeared from her body. Before she knew it, she was back in her civilian clothing.

She felt strangely weak: her eyes rolled back into her head, and she blacked out. Both demons grabbed her, preventing her from falling through the air.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, she found herself in a small prison cell. As her eyes started to get accustomed to the darkness, she realized that her ankles and wrists were bound by thick steel chain, twisted tightly around her neck and waist, locked to a deadbolt on the wall.<p>

She struggled for a while, before realizing that her body felt unusually drained, as though all the strength in her body had left her. And then she felt it, the unfamiliar warmth on her wrist. And in that instant, she remembered everything that happened the night before.

"I see you're awake." came the voice that reminded her of the blood red eyes pouring into hers. The Demon Lord stepped out into the light. Her eyes narrowed.

"Is this really necessary?"

"No. I know you won't do anything as long as your Princess is in our hands. And as long as you're wearing those bracelets you're powerless anyway."

"Then what's the point?" she asked irritably.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." the demon lord said mysteriously.

"Sir, you called for me?" came a female voice. Haruka's eyes narrowed. The voice was oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Yes, come in here." came the response from the demon lord.

"Yes sir." came the response as she heard a creaking sound, the opening of her cell door. Haruka blinked a few times as she tried to see past the light. There was something in that voice that pissed her off, something about that voice that drove a cold shiver down her spine, that made her skin turn cold.

And when the light in her cell turned on, momentarily blinding her. She winced, blinking away the bright lights dancing in front of her. And when she finally got used to the sudden brightness, the figure she saw in front of her made her blood boil.

Everything about the woman in front of her pissed Haruka off to no end. Standing scantily clad in a small leather bikini top and leather shorts that left nothing to imagination, complete with black leather knee-high boots and black gloves, was the one person she wanted to see the least, especially while she was stuck in this position. With her raven hair tied back messily into a long ponytail, a pair of sleek black wings pulled back respectfully, and midnight blue eyes that betrayed the shocked expression she was sure was mirrored on her face.

"Ten'ou?!"

"Kou."

* * *

><p><strong> Done! Tell me what you think please!<strong>


	4. Truth

In the past few days, Seiya had heard that Damien and his higher-ups were planning something big. He wasn't surprised: for centuries he had heard stories of a rebellion forming, waiting for this day. What exactly made this day special, he had no idea. And so, he had not been shocked to see the Demon King's army rise from the darkness, heading off to an unknown destination. And a few hours later, he watched as they returned, the army at least halved. Whatever happened, the battle must have been fierce.

But that was the extent of Seiya's knowledge of the Demon Lord's first plan. As a mid-ranked Demonic, it was his job to ensure the security of the Demon Realm, patrolling the perimeters and reporting to his superior. So it caught him off guard when the Demon Lord had summoned him to his castle.

The castle of the Demon Lord was strictly off limits to all Demonics, except for a select few. This was to be the first time Seiya had entered the formidable fortress.

"Demonic Kou Seiya of Kinmoku Nebula", a dark voice echoed through the huge grand hall. Seiya fell to his knees.

"I have been watching you, and I'm impressed with your focus and dedication. So, because of that, I'm giving you a new assignment."

Seiya stayed, unmoving, his eyes focused on the ground, not daring to look up.

"I'm not sure if you've heard, but we've brought back a prisoner. She is very important to our plans and a key part of our mission. I need you to look after her, make sure she doesn't try to escape, and at the same time, make sure she doesn't contact anyone."

"Why me?" Seiya finally asked. He was well aware the army would be more than capable in dealing with any prisoner they may have brought back. The Demon Lord seemed to have understood Seiya's thoughts.

"We've researched into her background, and yours. You would be best suited for the job." was the simple answer given to him. Seiya nodded: who was he to argue with Damien.

And so he had prepared, transforming into his female counterpart, allowing black leather to envelope his new female anatomy. He never liked being in his female form, but clearly Damien had counted on his firepower, and he was not one to disappoint his Lord.

As a set of black wings emerged from his back, completing his transformation, he walked towards the prison cells where Damien had directed him. The cell room was dark, and he could barely make out a shadow, bound by silver chains against the wall.

"Sir, you called for me?" she had asked, announcing her presence.

"Yes, come in here." came the response from the demon lord.

"Yes sir." with that, she swung open the door, wincing momentarily as it squeaked. As she entered the room, lights flooded the small cell, revealing a small-sized bed and a barely sanitary washroom.

And then he saw the figure pinned to the wall. It had been ages since he last saw her, but the expression on her face was enough to tell him she was not the least happy to see him. But there was something about that seemed different. Her blonde hair was just as messily tousled as it always had been, bright green eyes that glared at him with the most poisonous of venoms. And then he realised it: the blonde always had an air of arrogance around her, but she had always exuded strength and power. This was the first time he had seen her like this, weak, bound and defeated.

"Ten'ou?!" was the first thing he managed to say.

"Kou." came the bitter, yet dangerously low response, burning with hatred.

* * *

><p>Fighter and Haruka continued to stare at each other, Haruka vaguely aware that she was in a position she'd never want to be in around the Starlight: restrained, bound and kneeling on the disgusting gravel.<p>

Damien watched the dangerous sparks fly between the two, satisfied. He had done his research, and was pleasantly surprised to find that one of his own Demonics was capable of standing his ground against one of the strongest Senshi amongst Queen Serenity's entourage. A soft beep caught his awareness. He glanced down at his watched. Cursing under his breath, he turned to Seiya.

"Look after her. I'll be back in 5." he instructed before he left the room, leaving the two old enemies alone with each other for the first time in both their never-ending lives. Haruka continued to stare soundlessly at the Starlight, scrutinizing his female form as she pulled a chair from outside, and sat down in front of her, her dark blue eyes never leaving Haruka's green ones, each silently daring the other to start a conversation. Finally, Haruka broke the silence.

"Bet you like this, don't you?" she asked coldly, but she could almost sense the bitterness in her voice. Fighter allowed herself to silently contemplate an answer to give. Finally, deciding to ignore her question completely, she leant back on the chair, gently crossing her feet, allowing her high leather boots to kick the dust off the pavement. Fighter watched, somewhat happily, as Haruka struggled helplessly against the binds.

"It's no use, and you know it." She finally said. Haruka shot him a glare, before finally deciding that it wasn't worth whatever strength she had left to fight it. Instead, Fighting noticed, her hands gripping on her wrists, trying to pull off the bracelets on her wrists. She shook her head again.

"Like I said, it's no use." she repeated in a monotone, watching as the blonde, clearly not taking her word for it, continue to pry at the bracelets. "If it's any consolation, Taiki designed them."

Haruka stopped, calculating her actions, having lost every single bit of strength she had left. Struggling had only resulted in the chains tightening around her throat and her waist.

"Out of curiosity, how did they manage to... er..." Fighter waved generally at her situation. She watched her hands clench momentarily, and for a second he admired how even the bracelet seemed to have a lesser effect on her than on most people. Most people would barely even be able to stay conscious, much less struggle as much as she did.

She also knew for a fact that Lord Damien's demonic army would have, on usual occasion, not have been a match for the tall Wind Senshi, who would have easily outrun any of the Demonics. Haruka glared at her angrily, before coldly replying, "Your dumbass Lord of the Shit played dirty."

Without having to ask further, Fighter understood. Only one woman in the universe would have been able to make the blonde surrender and allowed herself to be unceremoniously subdued like that.

"What's the matter, is your heart aching?" Haruka murmured weakly, her struggle finally taking its toll on her. But she had seen the glazed look in her eye, and knew instantly that Fighter understood: that the only way they could have subdued her without as much as her fighting back, was to threaten her with her Queen's life.

"Surprised?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, her long fingers absent-mindedly tapping her knee.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you as Fighter." Haruka replied quietly, stretching her long legs out in front of her, her back leaning against the wall. The movement caused her to tighten the chains around her body, coughing as the chains choked her windpipe.

"Part of the job." Fighter shrugged, before de-transforming, emerging in his black shirt and slacks.

"I almost forgot how strange that looks." Haruka commented, her breathing slowing down, her body slack, arms lifted over her head by the chains binding her. She coughed again, and winced.

Seiya stood up, and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. This was probably the first time they had ever been so close to each other, he thought to himself, as he reached out a hand to her. As his hand reached her, she recoiled, a shocked expression on her face. She struggled to fight him, to create as much distance between herself and him as possible.

"Calm down. I'm supposed to be looking after you, not watching you strangle yourself." Seiya said, as he reached for her neck, and easily loosened the chains enough for her to breathe, before stepping back. And just at that moment, the creak of the cell door signaled Damien's return.

"I see you've gotten yourself comfortable." Damien said with a smile. Haruka continued staring at him in silence.

"What exactly do you want with me?" she finally said.

"Let me tell you a story." He said, flinging his long crimson hair over his shoulders, pulling the chair that Seiya had dragged in earlier, and sitting on it, his hands propped against the backrest as he stared at her.

"Once upon a time, before the world we now know, there was a realm. A realm of Angels who weren't happy with owning the heavens, they wanted to own everything. They forbade themselves to helping humans, but watched as the humans destroyed the one thing they were sworn to protect: Mother Gaia."

"I know the story. An Angel named Serenity flew down from the heavens to change that, ended up meeting her prince, giving birth to an Angelic, sent back to Heaven to watch over the new Angelic species along with the Queen's Court of 8. What's your point?" She asked crudely, as she struggled to stay awake.

"That's where my story starts. You see... when Angelics were created, so were another new species. You see, on Earth, as you well must know, every black has a white, every yin has its yang.

While the Angelics strived to help humans with the life, showing them what they deemed was the "right" way, another bunch of us believed in a different reality. We wanted to give humans the CHOICE to decide what they wanted, instead of being TOLD what to do. We believed they HAD to make mistakes to learn what they truly wanted.

The King and Queen disagreed with our thoughts, and after several wars they decided to split Heaven into 3 different levels: Aviane, were the _purest _of Angels lived, Neo, where Serenity resides with the Angelics, and Gremory, where we Dark Angels were out-casted to.

Similarly to the Angels, some of us had integrated into the human world, creating Demonics: dark Angelics. We swore that when the time was right, we would re-unify everything, and give humans the freedom we once dreamt for them."

Haruka stared at him. "You're not expecting me to believe all of that is real, do you?"

The Demon Lord laughed. "No. I'm not expecting you to believe it. I'm telling you it's real. All of it. You see... they left out one part of the story. A very significant part.

The Court of 8 descended to Neo with the newly crowned Neo-Queen Serenity, with the mission of protecting Neo-Queen Serenity as their first and foremost mission. When that happened, 4 of the Court eventually descended to Earth and followed Neo-Queen Serenity's footsteps, settling down with human counterparts, giving birth to their own Angelic offspring.

2 of them remained in Heaven, bound by their duties to the universe, to govern over time, life, death, and to continue serving as an in-between link from Aviane and Neo.

Only 2 of the Angels never set a foot on Earth, settling down in Heaven, choosing instead to stay by their Queen's side, watching over her every step of the way." His eyes gleamed.

Seiya's jaw dropped. He was starting to link the pieces together, and everything Damien was saying was amazing, impossible, and yet, he knew what his Demon Lord spoke was the truth. But Haruka, who did not yet seem to piece the pieces together, continued to stare at Damien, her eyes reduced to slits.

"You see," he continued, unfazed by the death glare the Uranian Princess was sending him. "The Court of 8 were the supreme powers of Heaven, guarding over various elements of Earth. And when they reproduced, they passed on their skills to their offspring.

The offspring of Neo-Queen Serenity, is the one you now call Queen Serenity. The 4 of the Court of 8 that descended to Earth, eventually gave birth to what the humans called Inner Sailor Senshi. Your comrades, Princesses Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter. All of them were Angelics, born of 4 of the Court of 8, given the powers of their ancestors.

Sailor Pluto and Saturn, Guardians of Time, Life and Death, continue to serve the King Phantos and Queen Stella even till this day, all the while watching on their mission to assist Neo-Queen Serenity and her offspring, who has now created the Moon Kingdom on Earth.

And then came the Angelic War. Neo-Queen perished, sending her child to Earth, where she would no doubt reawaken as Sailor Moon. Neo-Queen Serenity then made the most difficult choice of her life, with the support of 2 of the most unlikely of allies. She sent 2 angels down to Earth with mission that they would hold for life: to spend eternity protecting her daughter and their Kingdom. And for eternity since then, that's exactly what these 2 have done, governing over Sky and Sea to look after their Queen and her Kingdom."

Haruka stared at him. This part of the story even she knew. No matter how many millenniums passed, that would never change. She was, after all, destined to protect her Princess, without a question, without a doubt.

But what Damien was saying: it couldn't be true, it sounded too ridiculous, too impossible.

"Still don't believe me?" he asked. How could she? She had heard these stories as children. But there was no way in hell that this could even be remotely true.

"You're expecting me to believe, that I'm supposed to be one of the Court of 8?" Haruka laughed. Damien smiled at her, shaking his head, his crimson hair falling handsomely over his face.

"No. You misunderstand me. I said 2 angels. These 2 angels were not part of the Initial court of 8. The final 2 of the Court of 8, Cressida and Poseidon, did give birth to children respectively: whose powers were stronger than the rest of the Inners who are merely Angelics, your Queen Serenity included.

Poseidon settled down with the nephew of King Phantos, and gave birth to Kai'ou Michiru, Angel of the Seas, blessed with the power to prophesize future dangers, with the elegance of the gentlest rivers but the power of the raging waves.

Cressida, on the other hand, gave birth to the Princess of the Winds, destined to be the fastest, wildest, untamable. Able to hear the wind whispering in her ears, with the grace of a light breeze but the power of typhoons. Cressida of the Court of 8, gave birth to Princess Uranus."

* * *

><p>Haruka froze. Despite not being a believer in these myths, even she was starting to believe it. Everything made sense. She had always wondered why they were so different from the Inner Senshi, but had attributed it to just being stronger and with a different mission.<p>

Where the Inner Senshi were reborn on Earth with the power of the Silver Crystal, never regaining their previous memories, she and Neptune were merely re-awoken when the right time came. They had never truly aged, even before the Moon Crystal enabled eternal life for everyone in the Moon Kingdom.

Damien smiled, knowing that Haruka had finally started to believe everything he was saying.

"If we're really Angels and Angelics, why don't we have wings? In all those stories I've heard, Angels were born with 3 pairs of wings, and Angelics with 1. I'm sure I would have noticed if I grew wings overnight." Haruka shot back.

"_Typical. She won't believe in it until she's completely run out of ways around it"_ thought Seiya to himself.

"Angels and Angelics aren't born with wings. Their wings appear when they turn of age. Angelics grow their first set of wings at 25, Angels go on to their second set at 26 and the last at 27. When Queen Serenity stopped everyone from ageing, she stopped this process as well.

As far as your Angelic and Angel genetic code is concerned, all of you are merely 22 and 24, too early to grow your first set of wings. Take for example Seiya here. When he returned to Kinmoku after your last battle, he aged. That's why he grew his set of wings. Typically speaking, he's 26 now, at least in terms of his body's age."

Haruka just stared at Seiya, who flapped his wings for emphasis. She frowned.

"How do you know so much about me, and how is it I know nothing of this when I was awakened." she finally asked, remembering that he had mentioned the tattoo on her chest.

"Because, Queen Stella made it so that none of you would remember anything."

"Why?"

"Because, one of her Court of 8 defied the rules. Sure, she had given birth to a pure Angel, but at the same time, the creature that she had given birth to was no ordinary Angel. The child was to be blessed with the powers of 2 of the most powerful creatures in Heaven, but was to live life as an abomination, forever feared, forever alone. None of you remember anything, because, your ancestor, the Angel Cressida, broke that rule."

Haruka stared at him with a completely blank look on his face. Even Seiya looked remotely confused.

"Ten'ou Haruka, Uranian Princess, you are the abomination that Queen Stella and King Phantos feared all these years. Because you, and only you, were blessed with the powers of both Angel... and Demon." Haruka's eyes widened. _This cannot be happening._ Damien's eyes twinkled as he watched her struggle.

"Haven't you realized, that while none of your friends could defeat my army, you did so single-handedly, without much effort? You are completely unlike any of the other Princesses, you care nothing for feelings or emotions, and you believed in selling your soul to the dark side, allowing yourself to stain your hands, in order to not burden your Princess, who after so many centuries, you are still trying to protect.

You have the unrivalled speed of Demons, the power of both Angel and Demon, the heart of an Angel. But you are neither Angel of Demon: you're a pure species of a completely different nature. Angel Cressida, fearing your wings would turn black when you turned 25, never told this secret to anyone, hoping for the best."

"Bullshit." Haruka said coldly. "How the hell would you know something like that?"

"Because, I was the Demon who impregnated Cressida."

"LIAR." Haruka screamed. She didn't care anymore. Fighting against the chains that bound her, she struggled to get up. Damien watched her, impressed. The bracelets that his Demonic had created sapped almost all energy from anyone wearing it, but yet, here she was, fighting with every last ounce of power she still somehow had.

Damien stood up, and walked over to her, and smiled, placing a hand to rest next to her face.

"You have an eternity to choose whether you want to accept it or not." He whispered into her ear, before sweeping his hand over her face. Immediately, her body went limp, and she collapsed, with only her chains keeping her from hitting the ground, hard.

"Seiya, look after her. When she wakes up, make sure she eats something. I don't want her dead. Look for me once she's ready to accept it." He said, walking out, leaving a dumbstruck starlight with a comatose blonde.

"Sir." Seiya finally called out. The Demon Lord turned to him, his eyes surveying the young Demonic.

"I'm sorry if I'm crossing the line, but is everything you said true?" Seiya asked. The Demon Lord smiled at him knowingly, before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.

_Of course it's true, my dear Demonic. But there's one more secret I have to keep for a little while more. Until all this is over, until all of us can have our own dream, instead of being exiled like we are now. Until then, my Demonic, believe in me. I will do nothing to harm the people I'm fighting for, or the ones I care about._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a a little late! I was too busy and totally had no time to update this!<strong>


End file.
